


This isn't Good-bye

by gnvspiderman



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Cute, M/M, Romance, idek, nalby - Freeform, newt x alby, probably will have more chapters, slammer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnvspiderman/pseuds/gnvspiderman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The grievers are attacking the Glade and all Alby wants is Newt to be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This isn't Good-bye

"A-Alby! What are you doing? Let go of me!" Alby had a tight grip on Newt's arm, taking him away from the Homestead. Newt could feel Alby's strong hand squeeze his bicep making an aching pain shoot from his shoulder to the tips of his fingers. As they walked Newt's limp was present. His bad leg burned as he took a step. He thought it would melt at any moment. Alby's face was emotionless. To Newt, The dark skinned boy seemed brain washed. He didn't even look at the boy he was half dragging.

"Alby!" Newt cried again. He moved his eyes away from Alby to their destination. "Why are you taking me to the Slammer? I didn't do anything!" A wave of panic came over Newt. He struggled against the leader's grip but it was like fighting a Griever. Impossible. It seemed Alby had steel for muscles which put Newt at a disadvantage.

Pain rushed through Newt as he was pushed into the cell. He was slammed against the iron wall as if he should be thrown away. Tears started to build up behind his eyes. He blinked them away and slowly got to his feet. The cell made Newt thought he'd gone insane. Had the Keepers voted without him; at a time were their home was being attacked? Newt thought it seemed unrealistic but fear still rushed threw him. He stared at Ably thankful that the dull lighting didn't show Newt's terrified expression.

"Bloody hell Alby! What has gotten into you?" He yelled as he started to make his way out. Alby stood as if he was glued to the ground. A boulder in Newt's path. Newt recoiled as he bumped into him.

"You can't stay in the Homestead tonight Newt.." Hearing Alby's voice sounded so foreign. The sound of fear. Alby looked like a phantom in the dark lighting of the Slammer. It made goose bumps rise on Newt's skin. His dark eyes looked like obsidian. It was hard to tell what he was thinking. Alby's face was serious as if he were a military solider, but his eyes glassy and broken like the volcanic rock. Newt thought Alby looked scarily handsome.

"But I'm the bloody Second in Command! You can't protect the bloody Gladers by yourself!" Newt never moved his eyes away from Alby's. His friends eyes were full of tears as if he was forcing himself. He never saw Alby cry before. Or look weak for that matter. Alby was always admired for his bravery, which is why he became the new leader. But Alby about to cry was as odd as the Doors not closing.

"Please.." Alby's voice was a whisper. "Please just stay here.. For me.." He begged. Newt didn't know what to think. All he knew was his cheeks were heating up. Alby cared about him. 

"Alby.. I don't I understand-" Newt's words were cut off by soft lips on his own. Strong hands around his waist pulled him closer to Alby. Newt felt his stomach do three back flips. For all he could remember, he was never kissed before. Although, Newt liked the feeling of his lips being touched in lovingly manner. It felt like pleasure filled lightning dancing back and forth on their lips.

 "Please Newt.." Alby muttered softly. As he spoke their lips separated only their noses touching. Newt stood frozen for a second taking in what just happened. He stared at the leader of the Glade a little disappointed that Alby's lips were pulled away from his own.  "Please stay in here. If you were ever my friend you'd listen to me-"

"Shut up you shuck face." Newt cupped the taller boys cheeks kissing him again full of passion. Newt was addicted to Alby's taste making him melt into their kiss. Alby's lips were so soft and warm. Newt didn't want it to end. He shivered at the touch of Alby's cold fingers slip under his shirt grabbing his waist. A small squeak muffled out of Newt's lips as he was pulled closer to his friend. Feeling Alby smile at his dorky remark made his heart melt.

Alby pulled away moments later. Newt sadly knew why. They both heard the haunting moans of the Grievers from deep in the Maze. They were coming.

 "I'll be back in the morning.." With that, Alby turned and walked out of the Slammer and closed the door. Leaving Newt, alone. Alby leaving him made Newt feel cold. His only ray of sunshine leaving him.Newt couldn't hold them back anymore. Tears streamed down his face watching Alby lock the door.

"Don't leave me Alby!" Newt gripped the bars in the small window. He held on so tight his knuckles turned white. He only saw Alby's teary obsidian eyes staring back at him.

"This isn't goodbye." With a small click the door locked keeping Newt tucked away, safe in the Slammer. "I love you."

Newt wanted to yell for him to come back. Alas, all he could do was watch his ghostly love disappear into the Homestead.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably add more chapters to this but this was just an old story i wrote a long time ago.  
> hope you liked it :)


End file.
